


My Daughter Is Dating An Orc!

by bec2224



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bec2224/pseuds/bec2224
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sadie wants to date, Viggo has issues</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Daughter Is Dating An Orc!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This never happened. It’s a figment of my imagination.  
> Author's Note: This series will be flipping back and forth, Sadie could be 1 or she could be 12, or even 22, you never know how old she will be in this series. Tessa, Gavin and Jordan are mine. Thank you to Doro for betaing this for me, she is extremely busy and she took the time to do this for me, and I thank her from the bottom of my heart.

Viggo Mortensen tried raising his arm again. The brush never made it to the canvas. "Orli, do you think you could back up just a bit? I am trying to paint here." 

"I don't think I can," Orlando Bloom, or Orli, as family and friends called him, murmured as he pressed another kiss to the back of Viggo's neck. "I think I'm just gonna stay here for the rest of the day. You go right ahead, finish your painting. I'm too comfortable to move." 

"That's the point," his husband of thirteen years told him with a grin. "I can't reach the canvas with you hanging on my back like this." 

Orlando reached out and removed the paintbrush from Viggo's hand. "Well, then, I guess we'll just have to figure out something else for you do to, won't we?" 

Viggo turned and wrapped his arms around Orli as he looked at the face before him. Even though they'd been together for seventeen years now, he would never grow tired of looking at his lover's face. At forty-two, Orli still looked as beautiful to Viggo as he did the first time he'd met him. He wondered if Orli and the kids were the reason he didn't feel any older than he had on the day he'd married this man. Viggo didn't feel fifty-nine; well, most days he didn't. 

"Angel, you're the reason I have all this gray hair, you know. If I didn't tire myself out having sex with you all the time, I'd look years younger." 

"Bull-shit, you can't even see the gray in your hair." Orli lowered his chin to Viggo's chest, caught a few of the fine silky hairs with his teeth, tugged lightly, and then released them. "But, here, on your chest, I think I see a few gray ones, soft silky gray...hmmmm. And maybe a few in other more interesting places." 

Viggo sucked in air as Orli licked across one nipple; well, that and the hand that moved down to his crotch. The shorts were so old the material was barely there, and he could actually feel the heat of Orli's fingers against his cock. Oh, yeah, right, this was the reason why he didn't wear that many clothes anymore while painting; it had nothing to do with getting paint on them. 

Viggo shifted his hands from Orli's back to his waist, and found a little more flesh to hold onto after all these years, but it was still firm, still muscular. He could feel those same muscles tightening up under his fingers. 

"Orli, where's Sadie?" Viggo asked breathlessly, letting his head drop to the skin that was directly under his mouth, sucking on the smooth flesh as he waited for Orli's answer. 

"Hmmmm...she's in her room. Wanna go upstairs and fool around?" Orli breathed into Viggo's ear, then decided to run his tongue along the curves inside the ear. 

"Yeah, just give me a minute to remember how to walk, and that's exactly what we'll do," Viggo told him. Just a few more licks, another kiss here, another grope there and they would be on their way. 

******

Fourteen-year-old Sadie Bloom-Mortensen closed her bedroom door as quietly as possible. As she came around the staircase she could hear both her fathers' voices in the studio directly off the living room. Trying to remain as quiet as possible she reached for the front door handle. As she did, the silence was broken with the loud chiming of the doorbell. A groan was heard coming from the studio. Dropping her shoulders she yelled out.  
"I got it." 

Her dad's voice rang out, "Don't forget to check the peephole first." 

"Yes, Daddy." Looking through the peephole she spied her best friend Tessa on the other side of the door. Quickly opening the door she glared at her friend. "I told you not to ring the bell." 

"You also said you'd be out front, but were you? I don't think so. So I rang the bell." 

"I'm going with Tessa, be back soon," Sadie yelled out quickly. 

Tessa tried to walk through the door but Sadie grabbed both her shoulders and tried to push her back out. She didn't make it before she heard a voice behind her. 

"Hello, Tessa," Orlando Bloom said as he walked into the living room, Viggo right behind him. Viggo had thrown on an extra-large paint-stained t-shirt that he kept on hand in the studio. "Are you staying for supper?" 

"Nope, I'm good, Mr. B. Hello, Mr. M. Just picking up Sadie, we're going to a friend's, nothing special, just your normal average boring night, just like every other night, nothing going on here. Probably just sit around and do nothing all night. We'll be back later...okay?" 

"What friend?" Viggo Mortensen asked as he took a seat on the sofa. Tessa and Sadie had been best friends since their second day of nursery school. Tessa was babbling, and when Tessa babbled that meant secrets, and secrets meant trouble. Trouble followed Tessa around like Ringwraiths after the One Ring. 

"Can't stay to talk, Poppie, we have to meet...ah...Jenny. She's waiting for us. Gotta go," Sadie said as she once again tried to push Tessa out the door. 

Orli had been heading for the kitchen, but as soon as he heard Tessa's onslaught of words, then the slight pause in Sadie's sentence, he knew something was up. Turning back he eyed he girls. 

"Jenny who?" Orli asked as he moved to stand next to the sofa. He looked down at Vig; they shared a look that said they knew something was going on. 

Sadie dropped her shoulders and glared at Tessa. Turning slowly she planted a smile on her face. She hated lying to her fathers. She very rarely did it, but if she told them the truth she'd never be allowed to leave the house again. Well, not for at least another four months. 

Orli crossed his arms and asked again, "Jenny who?" 

"A girl from school. You don't know her," Sadie told them, keeping the smile planted on her lips. 

"Where's she live?" Viggo asked. He slung an arm over the back of the couch. He knew his daughter. When dealing with anyone else, or even her parents separately, Sadie was one of the greatest acting talents of the civilized world, but when dealing with both of her fathers at the same time she couldn't lie to save her life and right now she apparently couldn't remember her lines. Viggo knew she was hiding something and she wasn't leaving this house until they both knew what it was. 

"Century City," Tessa said. 

"Brentwood," Sadie said at the exact same time. 

Viggo smiled. Bingo. "Girls, why don't you both have a seat and tell us what you're really up to." 

Orli wasn't smiling; he was staring icicles at the two girls. "What he said." It would have taken an idiot not to realize they were both lying. He calmly took a seat next to Vig. 

"Ah, well I'd love to stay and chat, but...well...ah...I have people in the car, so..." 

"Tessa, why don't you just have a seat and I'll let the other girls know that you're going to be awhile?" Viggo stood and headed towards the door. 

Sadie jumped in his way. "NO! I'll tell them...I'll be right back, okay?" 

Viggo placed his hands over her shoulders and steered her towards the sofa. "I don't think so." 

Sadie turned and glared at Orli, "Dad, stop him...please." 

Orlando knew at that moment who was waiting in the car, well, not exactly who, more like what. He'd been a teenager once, a teenager who had played this same game with his own mother. Males...men, or more likely boys, were in that car. And boys meant trouble. That's what was waiting in that car, trouble with a capital T. Possibly at any other time he might have stopped Vig and gone to the car himself. He knew he would probably handle it a bit better than Viggo would, but after her little staged lies of a few moments ago, Orli figured Sadie deserved having Viggo be the one to go to that car. 

As soon as Viggo was out the door, Sadie was right in front of her dad. Sadie knew her dad; she knew that he had realized what was going on. "Please, you know what he's going to do, he's going to go all cave-man and scare them away. Please, Daddy...please." 

Orli raised his eyebrows at her. "Oh, now I'm Daddy. A few moments ago I was Dad. No, I don't think so. You know how I feel about lies. And you know the rules. You do not date until you're fifteen." 

"But Mr. B, that's so antiquadated, I mean come on, all the other kids have been dating for what, at least a year now. It's not fair to impede Sadie's socialization skills like this." Tessa slung herself down on the chair next to the sofa. "It's so barbaric to make her wait like this. It's so not fair. You could seriously damage her high school years. She won't be fifteen for another four months. The guys are so not going to wait around for her." 

"Tessa I think you should just shut up, okay? You're really not helping here," Sadie told her without taking her eyes off of her dad. 

All three heads turned when the door was suddenly thrown open, slamming against the wall with a loud echoing thud. Viggo pushed two teenage boys through the door. One had blonde hair with a large shiny silver ball piercing through his chin; the other boy's hair was a riot of various colors, purple, red, green, and yellow. 

"Orlando, I'd like you to meet Gavin and Jordan. They go to Westwood High. They're juniors," Viggo said as he ushered them into the room. "Boys, I'd like you to meet Sadie's father, Orlando. Say hello, boys." 

"I thought you were her father," piercing boy said. 

"Oh, I am her father, we both are," Viggo told him. "Orli, this is Gavin. He's seventeen, and the artist palette over there is Jordan, who happens to be sixteen. They were going to escort Tessa and Sadie to The Box. It's an underage club. They assured me it's very safe. No alcoholic beverages are permitted, only music...and dancing. Isn't that nice?" 

Sadie, still facing her dad, dropped her head to her chest. Her worst nightmare was unfolding right before her eyes. She recognized her Poppie's tone of voice. There would be nothing left of Jordan and Gavin once he was done with them. Her Poppie was going to shred them alive. 

Viggo turned and headed for the stairs. 

"Where are you going?" Orli asked him. He didn't believe for one minute that Viggo was actually going to just walk away from this. 

"To get my gun," Viggo said with a smile at the boys. The boys both stepped back towards the door. Rainbow boy looked like he was going to pee his pants. God, Viggo hoped so. 

"POPPIE!!" 

Orli shook his head, "Viggo, go sit down and shut up." 

Orli turned to both boys. "He doesn't even own a gun. He's just playing with your heads. Sadie, sit down." Reaching out, he gently pushed his daughter onto the couch. 

Viggo came back down the steps, and crossing his arms over his chest he stood behind the sofa, directly behind Sadie. It was as if he dared either boy to even glance at his daughter. Luckily, neither of them did. They were too afraid to take their eyes off of him. 

"Boys, I apologize if Sadie gave you the wrong impression. She might have implied that you were going out tonight, but unfortunately that's not going to happen." Orli looked down at his daughter and raised his eyebrows. "Sadie isn't allowed to date until she's fifteen. She should have mentioned that fact." 

"Dad, can I please talk to you in the kitchen...please?" Sadie asked quietly. 

Orli turned and moved towards the kitchen door without saying another word. He glared at Viggo. Viggo just smirked at the boys. 

Sadie raised her hand and pointed a finger at Viggo. "Poppie...be good. I mean it." 

Viggo continued to smile at the two young men. "Of course. I wouldn't harm a hair on their heads." 

As Sadie left the living room, Viggo waited and then quietly added, "So, boys, why don't we all just get acquainted?" 

******

Orli stood in front of the refrigerator and watched his daughter. "No matter what you say, nothing is going to change the fact that not only did you lie, but you were also trying to sneak out of here without telling us where you would be. So why don't you just save it." 

"I'm sorry I lied. But look at this from my point of view. I'm only a few months away from my birthday. What harm is it if I go out on one date with Jordan? Just one time, that's all I'm asking for," Sadie pleaded with her father. She used her puppy dog eyes, the look that nine out of ten times got her what she wanted. 

Orli crossed his arms over his chest. Looking directly into her pleading eyes he said, "Save it, I'm the one who perfected that look over twenty years ago. That's the look that got me into trouble, more times than I can count. It might work on Poppie, but it will never work on me." 

"Oh God, come on, Dad, this is so freaking embarrassing. I'll..." Sadie began. 

"Watch your language, young lady. We both know what you mean when you use that word, and I don't want to hear it," Orli told her. "You have four months, and you will wait those four months, no matter..." 

"Sadie." Tessa came bursting through the kitchen door, barreling directly into Sadie's back. "Sadie, does Mr. M. really own a sword? He's talking really weird in there, I mean psycho-weird. What's an orc?" 

"I can't believe this," Sadie moaned. "Come on, Dad, make him stop scaring our boyfriends." 

"He's not your boyfriend, you don't have a boyfriend," Orli said quietly. "And neither does Tessa. You don't honestly think we would let her go out with those boys either, do you? Did you think we would, Tessa?" 

The other girl hung her head, but Orli could still see the slight smile that appeared on her face. "No, Mr. B." 

Viggo stepped into the room. "Jordan and Gavin told me to tell you they're sorry, but they had to leave." 

"Great, how am I getting home?" Tessa whined. 

"AHHHHHH!!...I hate this house. I positively hate this place, it's a crazy house," Sadie yelled, turning back towards Orlando. Her voice rose to a shrilling scream. "Why can't I have a mother like normal girls? A mother would understand." 

All Viggo saw at that moment was the utter pain that came over Orlando's face. He could only stand and watch as Orli's heart broke in one clean slice. 

"Sarah Olivia, go to your room," Viggo said, and when she didn't move he repeated himself. "Go to your room NOW!!" 

"This is so unfair!" She screamed as she turned and ran towards her bedroom. The slamming of her bedroom door echoed through the quiet house. 

"Tessa, go wait in the living room. I'll take you home in a few minutes," Viggo said, never taking his eyes off of Orlando. 

"Yes, sir," Tessa said as she practically ran out of the room. 

Viggo moved towards Orli, reached out, and wrapped him into his arms. 

"She didn't mean it. She's just upset," Viggo whispered to him. 

"I knew this would happen. I knew one day something like this would happen," Orlando said. He leaned against Viggo but didn't raise his arms. His voice held no emotion whatsoever. 

"Orli, she didn't mean it." 

"Didn't she? You saw her, Vig. You saw how she reacted. Sadie never screams or yells, she never loses her temper, she's always so quiet. No matter what is happening around her she is always the calm one," Orli said. "No, she meant it, she meant every word." 

"No she didn't. As soon as she calms down she'll be out here begging you to forgive her," Viggo tried to reassure him. 

"Maybe she's right, maybe it would be better if she had a mother. Half the time I don't even know what the hell I'm doing." Orli pushed his face into the curve of Viggo's neck. 

Neither one said anything for a few moments. Viggo finally pulled back. "Are you going to be okay? I'm just going to run Tessa home. I'll be right back, okay?" 

Orli nodded and took a step back. He watched as Viggo turned and entered the living room. A few minutes later he could hear the front door shut. He walked towards the telephone. Picking it up, he hit the speed dial and listened to it ring. 

******

Three hours later Sadie was still in her room sulking. Well, she was trying to sulk, but guilt kept getting in the way. She couldn't believe what she had done, couldn't believe what she had said to her daddy. Deep down inside she knew it wasn't true. She would never change anything about her dad or her Poppie; she loved them too much to want either one of them to change. But sometimes, not very often, but every once in awhile she did wonder what it would have been like to have a mother, another female living in the house who would know exactly how she felt. But she had never voiced her thoughts out loud. She understood how painful it would have been for her daddy. 

She'd been a bit surprised that neither one of her fathers had interrupted her sulking to come and talk to her. No matter what happened in their household the three of them had always talked things out. This time no one had come to talk to her. She'd heard her Poppie come back from taking Tessa home. He'd knocked on her door earlier and told her dinner was ready, but she had just mumbled that she wasn't hungry. He hadn't said anything else. 

Then, about an hour later, another car had pulled up the driveway. By the time she'd worked up the energy to look out the window she recognized her Aunt Liv's car. She'd expect Livie to come into her room and talk to her, but so far no one had knocked on her door. When she'd listened at the door no voices were heard in the living room, so that meant they must have moved out onto the deck. She wondered what her fathers had told Liv, but she couldn't work up the courage to open the door and go out there to find out. 

She flopped back down on her bed and grabbed her favorite stuffed puppy. PJ had lost one ear, and was threadbare in too many places to count. He had been given to her by Uncle Peter and Aunt Fran for her fourth birthday, and he'd been with her ever since. He was her confidante, her best friend. He listened to all her secrets and all her hopes and dreams. 

"I can't believe I said that to him, PJ. You should have seen the look on his face. He hates me. And Poppie must hate me, too. I know they do. What am I going to do?" 

She pressed her face into her pillow and let the material soak up her tears. She barely heard the knock when it came. Sitting up, she drew her palms over her eyes and down her cheeks. 

"Yes." 

The door opened and her Aunt Liv stood there. "Can I come in?" Liv asked. 

"Yeah, come on in," Sadie told her. Rolling over, she moved up to sit at the headboard of the bed, keeping PJ pressed to her chest. 

Closing the door Liv walked to the bed, and raising one knee she laid down on her stomach facing Sadie. "So I understand you tried to go up against the Gestapo Daddy. What were you thinking, Ms Sadie?" 

"I guess they told you everything, didn't they?" Sadie asked her quietly. "Are they still mad at me?" 

"Oh, they're way over their mad," Livie told her with shake of her head. "But you did hurt your daddy, you hurt him very badly." 

Sadie's eyes filled with tears and she pulled PJ closer to her. She could actually feel a seam pop down the middle of his back. She sniffed, "I know. They hate me, don't they?" 

Liv sat up, crossed her legs in front of her, leaned forward, and grabbed a tissue off the nightstand next to the bed. "Here, dry your eyes." 

She waited for Sadie to finish with her tears and then she said, "Sadie, I've known you all your life. Have you once ever really believed that you could say or do anything that would cause either of your fathers to stop loving you?" 

"I don't know, I've never said or done anything this bad before." 

"We both know that the dating thing, okay, lets just call it stupid, alright? But I do understand why you did it. I'm not saying that it was right; I'm just saying I understand. And your dad understands, too. Hell, if anyone in this world can understand that, it's your dad. He did more things to shake people up, to go against society's do's and don'ts, than anyone I know. But the other thing, saying that you wished you had a mother, well, we both know that's not true. It's not true at all, is it?" 

Sadie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have a real mother." 

"Yeah, exactly, you wonder. But if you had to give up your daddy to have a mother, there is no way you'd ever do it. I mean, come on, would you change the fact that you have two of the most wonderful fathers in the world, two men who would do anything in their power to make you happy, anything to keep you safe? We both know you'd never change that." Liv ducked her head and tried to catch Sadie's eyes. "Tell the truth, don't let the hurt and anger get in the way. Would you ever be willing to give up your dad?" 

"No. I'd never give either of them up," Sadie told her. As soon as the words were out of her mouth she started to cry; noisy sobs came pouring out of her mouth. 

Livie reached out and took her into her arms, leaning over with the girl until they were both spooned up side-by-side on the bed. Liv's arms were wrapped around both Sadie and the stuffed animal she held. "And believe me, they would never give you up, either. Sadie, you've grown up in a society that is filled with same sex couples raising children, but when your daddy and Poppie first decided to have you, well, society wasn't the same as it is now. People, reporters mainly, well, reporters had a field day writing story after story about how your fathers were ruining their careers, how they were making a huge mistake all for their impossible dream to have a child. And they included more than one story on how they were going to ruin your life also. It seemed like everyone and their uncle were allowed to voice their opinions on your fathers' lives. And they had never even met either of your parents." 

"But your fathers, they pretended like they didn't even know what the world was saying. They just went on about their lives, waiting for your birth, waiting until the day they could have you, and just ignored everything else. They didn't care what the public had to say. It never mattered to them, because all they cared about was you." 

Sadie nodded, "Nana told me the stories over and over again when I was little. And Uncle Ian gave me that silver photo album with all the pictures of Daddy, Poppie, Henry and Nana from before I was born. How they all lived here together and waited for me to be born." 

"Exactly. While the rest of the world speculated and spread rumors, your fathers were too busy preparing their own world for their baby girl," Liv told her with a hug. "You were the most important thing in the world to them, you and Henry. You both still are the most important things in their lives." 

"I know," Sadie whispered. 

"And you remember what happened to your daddy before you were born, the kidnapping, you know all about that. Well, some people assumed in their ignorance that just because of what had happened to your daddy, that he wasn't going to be able to take care of you properly, not in the way a man and a woman could take care of you. They didn't think it was right for him to raise you, so they made up all these fantasies, fantasies in which you were this tiny little girl-baby, all alone being raised by...it's horrible even to say it, but perverts is the ugly word that was used mostly, like the fact that being raised by two men was going to somehow be totally wrong. That somehow it was going to mess up your life. And we both know that that never happened. Your fathers both raised you with loving care and more happiness than you find in most homes." 

"Poppie said that that was the worst time in the world for them, but then I came and everything was better for them," Sadie whispered. She hated knowing what had happened to her daddy. They very rarely discussed it. 

"And as a woman and as a mother I can tell you for a fact that when your cousin Andrea gets older your Uncle Atti and I aren't going to let her date until she's sixteen. Well, your Uncle Atti voted for thirty, but I had to make him see reason about that. Little girls do grow up, they date, and both your fathers realize that. And look on the bright side, they are going to allow you to date when you're fifteen. And as a woman and mother I find that totally reasonable, so if you had been living with a mother, you still probably wouldn't have been allowed to date until you were fifteen or even possibly older. It has nothing to do with the fact that Orli is a man, it has to do with the fact that he loves you, and he wants to make sure that you don't rush into anything that you're not ready for. That's all it is. It's no big conspiracy, it's not as if every other fourteen year old is allowed to date and Sadie Bloom-Mortensen isn't. It's the fact that you have two loving parents that are trying to do their best to make sure that you grow up to be smart, independent and beautiful, beautiful on the inside and the outside. That's all it is. Well, there is the fact that they are both men and realize what men are really after." 

"Aunt Livie!" Sadie choked out indignantly. "I'm not ready for that yet." 

"Well, I'm glad you realize that. Some girls don't. They start dating early, start having sex too early before they even realize what it's all about. And then they end up having reputations, or worse, they end up having babies of their own at a young age." 

"I just wanted to go out and have a good time, that's all. Jordan is really nice, and all the other girls think he's cute. And when he asked me to go out, well, Tessa said..." 

Liv pushed herself up on her elbow and interrupted her, "Well, that's your problem right there: 'Tessa said'. Honey, we've talked about this before. Tessa is a beautiful person, but she's not the brightest bulb in the box. You know what I mean. Just because she thinks it's right to lie to her parents doesn't mean you should, too." 

"I know, her mother lets her do anything she wants to, and sometimes I don't even think Tessa likes that very much," Sadie said. 

"Why do you think Tessa spends most of her time here at your house? Because she likes the fact that your fathers will tell her what to do quite often." Liv smiled. "Tessa knows that your fathers love her, too. They would never let anything happen to her, either." 

"Daddy said that they wouldn't let Tessa go out with Gavin either," Sadie told her.  
"See, there ya go," Liv said. "Now, don't you think you should go out and talk to your fathers? I have to get home to Uncle Atti; he's got both Andrea and Steven. They're probably driving him crazy. He doesn't have the same fortitude as your fathers. A seven- and three-year-old drive him insane rather quickly." 

She kissed Sadie on the cheek and rose from the bed. Turning towards the door she smiled at the younger woman.  
"Aunt Livie?" Sadie called. 

"Yes, sweetie?" 

"I love you," Sadie said with a smile. 

"I love you too, honey. Now, go talk to your parents." With that she walked through the door and Sadie was alone once again. 

******

Viggo closed the door as Liv pulled out of the driveway. He turned the lock and flipped the porch light off. Turning, he crossed the living room and took a seat next to Orli in their favorite chair. 

"I wonder if she's asleep?" Orli said quietly. "She hasn't eaten, she's probably hungry." 

"She's fourteen, she doesn't know how to starve herself," Viggo told him. "She'll probably wait until we go to bed and then raid the refrigerator." 

"I feel like I should call my mother and apologize to her," Orli said as he leaned his head on Viggo's shoulder. 

"Why, for everything you did when you were younger? She forgave you years ago." Viggo leaned his cheek against the top of Orli's head. "Just like you'll forgive Sadie for all the hare-brained schemes she'll come up with in the next few years. If there is a higher power, this could be their way of paying you back for all of your hare-brained schemes when you were younger." 

"How did she grow up so fast, Vig?" Orli questioned. "It seems like she was two just yesterday. Remember how she used to asked you to read to her over and over again, the same book, sometimes twenty times a day?" 

Viggo smiled. "Ah, yes, The Pokey Little Puppy. I remember trying to cut it short, but she'd correct me every time I dropped a paragraph or two. She had that damn book memorized." 

"Remember when she was seven and Tessa and her decided to wash our kitchen floor? You and I got side-tracked upstairs and when we came down we couldn't figure out why the floor crackled every time we stepped on it." Orli's smile mirrored Viggo's. 

Viggo laughed. "Hey, they were so proud of themselves. We didn't have the heart to tell them that Comet Cleanser wasn't for washing up the floor." 

"And we waited till they were in bed before we re-washed the floor," Orli said. "We just praised them and hugged them both." 

"I remember Sean and Christine coming in and wondering why we were both on our knees in the kitchen at nine at night," Viggo added. 

"Remember when we told her we were moving?" Orli looked over at Viggo. "She taped herself to the deck and told us she wasn't leaving. We waited till she fell asleep and put her to bed." 

"When we woke up the next day she was out there taped to the railing again, her and PJ," Viggo finished. "That put an end to moving to Colorado." 

They both turned their heads when a small sound came from down the hallway. They could hear a door quietly close. They both sat and waited. 

Sadie walked down the hallway and stood at the side of the stairway. She laid her free hand over the railing, PJ grasped tightly in the other. She just stood there staring at the floor for a few seconds. She looked very much younger than her fourteen years. 

"Daddy?" 

Orli swallowed. "Yes Sadie?" 

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I don't want a mother. I just want you and Poppie," Sadie said into the carpeting. 

"Come here, baby," Orli said as he raised his arms towards her. 

Sadie flew across the floor, and moving around the sofa she threw herself into her father's arms. Bringing her knees up she coiled up in both their laps. "I'm sorry, please forgive me?" 

"I forgive you, sweetie," Orli told her as he pressed a kiss to her soft brown curls. "I love you." 

"I love you, too. I love both of you very much," Sadie told her fathers. 

"I love you, too, Poppet," Viggo said as he placed a kiss in the same exact spot that Orli had a moment before. 

"I wouldn't change either one of you for nothing in the world," Sadie told them. 

"For anything in the world...not for nothing in the world," Orli corrected her. "And I wouldn't change either one of you for anything in the world, either." 

"Ditto," Viggo added. "You're still not dating till you're fifteen. Try this again and it might be thirty." 

"Okay." Sadie smiled into her Poppie's chest. 

end


End file.
